


The Law of War

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a war torn world, Jared and his men stop at a lonely farm. The inhabitants are obliged to give the army everything they need. Jared needs a warm body in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to my wonderful beta [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/)**linvro21**.All remaining mistakes are curtesy of my booze-addled mind.

 

 

They came two hours before sunset. A smaller company, only about twenty men on horses. Their clothes were worn and dirty, their faces gaunt, and they were armed up to their teeth.

Jensen tried to spot identifying colors, but it didn’t really matter if they were part of his country’s troops or of the invader’s. Out here in the deserted border regions, they all claimed sovereignty.

Most of the time, out here, they weren’t bothered. Jensen’s parents had built their house off the traveled path, and in his childhood he’d often mourned the remoteness of his home, had longed for the company of others, only to be found when his parents let him come to the village with him. Times like these, remoteness was a blessing. He knew that the village got hit at least once every moon, up here, they hadn’t seen a group of soldiers since early spring. A straggler here or there, but if it were only a man or two, Jensen could chase them off. Not twenty men on horses though.

Their leader was riding a large stallion, a broad and strong horse bred for war, just like the man on its back. Thick and dirty hair was falling down to his wide shoulders, framing an even dirtier face.

“Good day,” he said with a hard smile, resting his hand on the handle of the sword hanging from his hip. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to accommodate my men and me for a night or two.”

It wasn’t really a choice, so Jensen just nodded. “There’s dry hay out in the barn. There’ll be enough space for all of you.”

The leader raised an eyebrow sardonically. “That might be good enough for my men, but I think my lieutenant and I, we’ll take the master bedroom.”

Jensen grit his teeth and nodded again. “Of course.”

The leader grinned, showing surprisingly white teeth. “Excellent. The men will set up in the barn, I expect you to have a meal ready by the time we’re done.”

“And don’t go skimping on us, man,” the lieutenant said, a slim blond man, squinting at Jensen with small eyes. “Since we’re protecting your land and all, you should host us generously. Maybe even provide us with some entertainment.” He shot a meaningful look at the laundry lines, where next to Jensen's shirts, two dresses were merrily flapping in the wind.

Jensen balled his fists and tried not to react. So far he’d managed to protect Mac from danger, he’d be damned if he’d fail now.

They had enough provisions not to go hungry and if the company only stayed one night, they would still get through the winter. Food wasn’t what worried Jensen though. He watched Mac as she cut carrots for the big stew slowly cooking over the hearth. She was fifteen and growing up into a beautiful young woman. If it weren’t for the war, Jensen would spend his evenings chasing cocky village boys away who were trying to steal a kiss. The men currently setting up camp in their barn would be after something else.

The only way to protect her was if the leader forbade his men from violating her. Some leaders did, because they still had morals. Others did it in exchange for something else. Jensen would see if he could find something to trade for Mac’s innocence.

 

The men trickled into the house, one after another. They had no care for the furnishing or their belongings, toppling things over and carrying dirt over their floorboards. They didn’t pay Jensen a lot of attention, although he spotted a few of them whose eyes lingered on his ass in a way that let Jensen know he wouldn’t be spending the night in peace. They eyed Mac even more - more than Jensen liked even under the circumstances.

The leader and his Lieutenant were the last to enter. They had washed up, dirt mostly gone from their faces and the leaders hair was still damp.

“Captain Jared Padalecki,” he introduced himself with a mocking bow, “at your service.”

Jensen snorted, testing the waters, and there was cold humor in the Captain’s eyes. During dinner - that Jensen served to keep Mac as far away as possible from the soldiers - he could feel the captain’s eyes on him. He wouldn’t have a choice how he would spend the night, but maybe he’d have a chance where.

“Sit with us,” the captain said, and pulled a chair out between himself and his Lieutenant. The soldiers were sitting and standing everywhere in the dining room and the kitchen and Mac was standing by the fireplace, stirring the stew and handing out refills. Never letting Mac out of his sight, Jensen sat down.

“Your sister is lovely.”

Jensen shot the captain a calculating look. “We look very much alike, I’ve been told.”

Padalecki’s eyes wandered over his body, long enough to make him hope.

“Well, you have her mouth,” he said pensively. “And the same extraordinary eyes. Other than that, not really. Your sister, she’s soft. You on the other hand,” Padalecki reached out and took Jensen's hands calloused from years of hard work , “you’re all hard.”

“You seem like a man who appreciates both.”

“Hmm occasionally. But today I had a hard trek, I want something soft.”

“My sister is fifteen,” Jensen said, trying hard to make his voice even, like he was presenting a rational argument. “She’s never known the touch of a man.”

Padalecki raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “And you have?”

Jensen leaned forward until his lips were almost touching Padalecki’s ear. He gripped Padalecki’s dick through his pants - and yeah, they would definitely need lube - and twisted his wrist.

“Wanna find out?” he asked, making his voice deep and raspy, softly nipping on Padalecki's ear.

When he drew back, the captain smirked. “I think we have ourselves a deal.”

“No one touches her,” Jensen said. He didn’t want any misunderstandings.

“I said we have a deal,” Padalecki said tersely, “and I am a man of my word.”

Jensen abruptly pulled back. “Good. Later then.”

When Padalecki wanted to protest, Jensen pressed a finger to his lips. “I don’t want my sister to know.”

Jensen ignored Padalecki murmuring, “how touching,” and went about cutting more bread. He tried not to think about the coming night, instead he took pleasure when Mac smiled at something that one of the older soldiers with kind eyes had said to her. To keep that smile on her face, it would be worth it.

 

 

 

 

“Works every time, eh captain?” Chad grinned.

Jared leaned back in his chair and smirked. “Every time. Go get the men over to the barn and get them to settle down. And keep an eye on them will ya?”

Chad shot the fireplace a look full of longing, but the nights weren’t getting that cold yet, and Jared knew he was just making a show out of it.

“You could be nice and share,” Chad said suddenly. “I did find us this place after all.”

It wasn’t like they’d never done this before, but usually Chad wasn’t interested when Jared picked himself a man to spend the night with.

“Since when are you interested in cock?”

“I’m not,” Chad said with a shrug. “But for that mouth I could make an exception.”

“We’ll see,” Jared said, because there was something hot gathering in his stomach, something that felt suspiciously like possessiveness. This Jensen might just be too pretty to share. He seemed to genuinely care for his sister, which would make him a very motivated bedmate. Jared had never liked fucking an unresponsive body or even worse, someone who was crying the whole way through. No, if he could get it, he wanted someone soft and warm and willing.

Five years and thousands of miles over war torn soil and he’d learned to find ways to make his hookups willing - or at least pretend to be. They were at war, one couldn’t be picky.

 

The men slowly left the house. Jensen’s sister had retired to her room while ago and Jensen puttered around the kitchen, cleaning up.

“Leave it,” Jared ordered. “You can do all that tomorrow.”

Jensen nodded curtly and started dousing the candles. He picked up the last one and motioned Jared to follow him. The farm house was spacious and solidly built, meant to be a home for generations. Jared didn’t know how long they’d be able to last, the war didn’t look like it’d be over soon.

“How often do you get company out here?” Jared asked when they were inside what had to Jensen’s bedroom.

“Not often. You’re the first regiment we’ve seen in over a year. The occasional deserter comes through here, but I don’t invite them to stay.”

Jensen had started unlacing his boots and now he pulled of his vest and shirt. Lean muscles bulged, the kind that weren’t showy, but held all the strength coming from hard work. He moved fluidly, sure of himself, and Jared didn’t doubt for a moment that Jensen was a good fighter.

When Jensen pulled off his pants, Jared started undressing as well. By the time he was done, Jensen was naked and kneeling on the bed.

“As much as I appreciate your eagerness to comply, this wasn’t exactly how I envisioned this,” Jared said, stepping over to the bed.

Jensen looked over his shoulder, his back curving gracefully. “What do you want?”

Jared smiled. “I told you, I want someone soft and willing. I had a long day, sweetheart, I want someone to take care of me.”

Disbelief flashes across Jensen’s face and Jared had to laugh. “Not like that. Your ass is still mine.”

He ran a hand appreciately over said ass, feeling strong muscles under smooth skin. “Scoot over,” he ordered and Jensen obeyed.

Jared sat down on the bed, arranging the pillows and leaning comfortably against the headrest. “Now, take care of me.”

Jensen hesitated and Jared reached out, letting a hand fall heavily on Jensen’s neck and pulling him in until their lips touched.

“Why don’t you thank me for being such a nice and considerate guest?”

For a moment Jensen tensed and Jared thought maybe he’d miscalculated, and instead of an orgasm he’d get a fist into his face, but then Jensen leaned in closer, pressing his soft mouth on Jared’s. It was heavenly. Jensen kissed him slow, but without hesitation, just sensual heat and pressure. It had been a while since Jared had been kissed like that, and he’d let out a content sigh when Jensen drew back, letting their lips cling together, only to lean in again, licking into Jared’s mouth.

At some point Jensen had straddled his hips and now he moved lower, lips trailing down Jared’s throat, nipping and kissing.

“That’s it sweetheart. You have a fucking talented mouth, you know that?”

In answer, Jensen bit into his shoulder. Jared let out a laugh that was more a moan. “You’re a fighter. I like that.”

Jensen remained silent, making his way down Jared’s body and finally taking his dick into his mouth. It was a sight to behold. Jensen’s dark mouth stretched so wide around Jared’s dick, that air of defiance around him while he slowly bobbed his head up and down, working some kind magic with his tongue. Jared forced his eyes to remain open, this was just too pretty a sight to miss.

“Look at me sweetheart.”

Jensen did, large green eyes looking at him from under long lashes and Jared knew he’d be jerking off to this picture for the rest of his life, however brief it may be.

Then Jensen slid his mouth down all the way and swallowed. Jared hadn’t bothered controlling his hips much and now the shot off the bed, making Jensen gag, but Jensen didn’t move back, just put his hands on Jared’s hips to keep him down. Holy shit. If Jensen continued like this, Jared would be done before he’d ever gotten started.

So he reached for Jensen and pulled him off. “Easy sweetheart. No reason to rush this. And you still have to get yourself ready, unless you want me to fuck you like this.”

Jensen glared at him before scooting up and reaching over Jared to pull out one of the nightstand’s drawers. Jared took the opportunity to let his hands wander all over Jensen’s beautiful body, circling smatterings of freckles and dragging fingernails over sensitive spots, looking for a reaction.

Jensen remained calm and went back to work on Jared’s dick, a small bottle with oil now in his hand. Seeing him reach behind himself, opening himself up, was one of the hottest things Jared had ever seen. He couldn’t wait anymore, he needed to have Jensen now.

“Enough,” he ground out, realizing how labored his breathing had gotten. “C’mere.”

Jensen reached for the oil again to slick up Jared’s dick and then he scooted up and positioned himself. He sank down slowly, engulfing Jared in heat and pressure. He was so fucking tight, Jared shot his load almost right then and there. He gripped Jensen’s hips, stilling him.

“Easy there.”

Jensen didn’t roll his eyes, but it was a close call and he wasn’t aroused, something that usually didn’t bother Jared, but now it was like being doused with cold water. He wanted Jensen to enjoy this, wanted to see his face contorted in pleasure.

“You can enjoy this too, you know,” Jared said.

Jensen scoffed and squeezed his muscles around Jared. “I’m doing what you asked me to, isn’t that enough?”

“Well, now I’m asking this,” Jared snapped, suddenly angry. “Go on sweetheart, touch yourself.”

Jensen’s jaw clenched, but he did what he was told. He reached down, grabbed himself tight and slowly started jerking himself off. Jared started moving his hips in shallow circling trusts, looking for that spot that would help Jensen along. When he found it, Jensen let out a surprised grunt and his dick was almost completely hard by now.

“That’s it sweetheart, let go. No reason you can’t have fun too. Bet it gets pretty lonely out here, yeah? Lemme help you with that.”

Jares put his hand on Jensen’s, helping him stroke himself while he moved his hips faster and harder. Jensen moved with him, pushing himself up on his knees and slamming down hard. His breathing was labored and his head fell back, eyes closed. With his lips parted and red from kissing, he made the perfect picture of debauchery.

“Faster. C’mon, sweetheart, I know you want more. Take it.”

He urged Jensen on with his words and his hands, reveled in every move and every sound. Jensen was panting harshly now, and Jared wasn’t doing much better. The feel of Jensen around him would be enough to send him over, but the sight of him… The only thing keeping Jared back was that he wanted to see Jensen fall apart, come completely undone by his touch.

Jared batted Jensen’s hand away from his dick and took over. He timed his hand with the rhythm of their thrusts, gripped Jensen tight and twisted on the upstroke, pressing his thumb to that spot right under the head.

Jensen moaned, a broken sound, and then he leaned forward, arms shaky next to Jared’s chest and moving his hips desperately and without a rhythm. Jared continued to stroke him and his other hand reached around, feeling where they were connected, stroking over Jensen’s hot rim, stretched so tight, and that was it.

Jensen shuddered, clenching around Jared’s dick even tighter, hips stuttering, more grinding down than anything, while his mouth fell open and a low moan fell from his lips.

It was the single most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and he pushed his hips up violently, burying himself in Jensen’s pliant body until his own orgasm tore through him.

Jensen slumped down over him, a warm and heavy weight Jared wasn’t looking for but found he liked it nevertheless. Jensen didn’t stay though, pulling off of Jared and moving to leave the bed. Jared gripped his wrist.

“And where do you think you're going?”

Jensen shot him a surprised look .”I didn’t think you’d want me to stick around.”

“The bed is big enough for both of us,” Jared said casually. “And when I wake up, I don’t want to do it alone.”

Jensen only hesitated for a second before he nodded. “Alright. Let me just check on my sister.”

“No one will touch her,” Jared said irritatedly. “My word is law.”

Jensen inclined his head. “I believe that. She’s still my sister though.” With that he stood up, throwing his shirt on and leaving the room.

The words touched something in Jared. Unbidden, he remembered his own sister, carrying her around on his shoulders when she was little, and beating up the boys who’d first teased and later chased her. Her smile had been the talisman he’d carried in his heart when he went to war, right until the letter of his family’s death had reached him. Jensen came back only a short while later, pulling Jared out of his dark thoughts. While he lay down next to Jared, radiating warmth under their shared blanket, Jared thought that the farm would be an excellent place to overwinter.

 

 

 

 

 

Comments = A cold beer on a warm summer night


End file.
